


Good Friends

by XaelBasteth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaelBasteth/pseuds/XaelBasteth
Summary: Lena is glad she can even be Amélie's friend. Even if she wishes for something more.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this : https://mlekonya.tumblr.com/post/177885692033/oblivious

Lena walked down the streets of Gibraltar with the star of the _Chat Noir Ballet_ by her side. Amélie Guillard was asking her about the most meaningless things; how her studies were going, what her friends were up to, what she was planning to do for the summer and so on.

And Lena couldn’t help but wonder how charming Amélie was.

Smart, amazing, beautiful and charming.

How the people were turning and looking at her like she was a piece of art.

And she was.

Lena admired Amélie, and was really proud of being her friend.

They were good friends. Even if she wished for more.

* * *

Lena daydreamed about Amélie a lot.

Imagining little scenarios of them together. The walk along the park. To wake up in her arms every morning. The idea of them snuggling up while watching TV never ceased to rouse up some _emotions_.

She let out a long sigh before concentrating on the words of her textbook. An exam was coming soon and she needed to, at least, ace one before the end of the year, or her mother was going to be the end of her.

“Lena!” she looked up, smiling brightly as she saw Amélie walking over with her magnificent smile. Though Lena’s smile faltered a bit when she noticed the bouquet of flower in the French woman’s hands. It was likely a gift from the dancer fans or someone special she thought with a pang of jealousy.

“Amélie! What are you doing here?” Lena tried to cover her worries with an even brighter, fake smile.

“I wanted to surprise you?” She said with an eyebrow raised, not buying the fake smile at all. “For you.” She handed Lena the flowers.

Lena blinked. “Me?”

“Of course you, chérie. Who else?”

The smile Lena sent was definitely genuine as she took the bouquet, burying her nose in its flower, taking the sweet smell. She felt Amélie pull a chair and sitting down next to her, close to Lena in order to not disturb anyone else in the library more than she already did.

The Englishwoman scooted closer, giggling quietly as the two caught up on what happened in the last few weeks.

She listened to Amélie talk, with a pang of sadness at the realization that someone as amazing as her would never be interested in someone plain and boring like Lena.

Well, at least, they were good friend. And it could be enough for her.

* * *

Amélie and Lena were walking along the Seine’s docks, the sun was setting and they were enjoying their last day of vacation despite the cold. Lena smiled when the older woman took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Amélie smiled back, with that soft smile she only reserved for Lena (it looked nothing like the smirk Olivia would sometime get when the Latina’s done something stupid or the scowl she wears when listening to Gabriel.)

They walked in silence for some time, allowing Lena imagination to get wild again. She let herself slip into the draydream that Amélie wasn’t holding her hands because they were good friends, but instead lovers; that the dancer would pull her in a moment and lean down to kiss her sweetly. How they would return to Amélie’s flat and Lena would fall asleep with her head and Amélie’s chest as she played with her hair.

She resurfaced from these thoughts, nodding with a small smile when her friend offered to return back to her apartment as it was getting late.

She barely held her sigh as they headed back, there was no way it would ever happen.

* * *

Lena laid awake in her tiny one-person bed in her small studio back in Gibraltar. Amélie was softly snoring right next to her, laying with her head in the smaller woman’s neck, oblivious to the Lena’s turmoil.

She really had to deal with the fact that her and Amélie will never be anything more than friends. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t enjoying the company, quite the opposite. Her emotions were running rampant, not letting her enjoy the thing she had.

She tried relaxing and focusing on her breath, but it was all for naught as the other woman snuggled closer causing Lena to nearly have a panic attack.

So much for sleeping she thought, while listening to her friend breathing, feeling it against her naked skin.

* * *

Lena stood on the balcony of Amelie’s apartment, looking at the firework as the night of the 14th July was coming to an end.

She leaned back against the taller woman.

“So how’s your holidays, chérie?”

“The best I’ve ever had. Thank you again for inviting me.” She nearly purred of contentment as she felt cold lips in her neck.

“Of course, anything for my beautiful girlfriend.” Another kiss, but this one was more like a slap to Lena’s face.

She felt her face heat up and quickly disengaged her from her friend graps.

“What?”

Now it was Amélie’s turn to frown and she slowy catch Lena’s hand while trying to understand what was happening.

“I mean… it’s only natural that I want to spend time with my girlfriend, and now that you don’t have school... and what do you mean ‘what’?”

Feeling Amélie’s cold hands holding her owns, Lena tried to process her thoughts. She was clearly failing to do so, and thus Amélie tried again.

“Lena,” she began carefully, “what did you think our relationship was?”

“Relationship? I thought we were good friends!” The Englishwoman began, her voice stuttering and her accent showing peeking through. Something that only happened, Amélie learned, whenever Lena was too passionate or confused. “Ye are this wonderful, bloody gorgeous woman who can ‘ave anyone ye want and ye spend with me, takin’ me out to dinners or in yer flat, visitin’ constantly and sometime bringin’ me flow…” Lena didn’t even finish her sentence, the realization dawning onto her. And Amélie’s laugh didn’t help a bit.

It was making sense so suddenly and yet it was so obvious. All the gifts, the kisses on her cheeks or her neck. How Lena’s mother adored Amélie and she felt really welcomed into Amélie friends’ circle.

With a reddened face, Lena refused to make a sound or even breath as strong arms pulled her into a tight hug. She felt Amélie’s whole body (bloody gorgeous by the way) shake while the dancer was laughing.

“Mon dieu, chérie never change.” She wiped a tear and pressed a kiss on top of her head. “Moira will find this hysterical, I’m sure.”

“Wait.” This time Lena felt color draining from her cheeks “Mom knows?”

That actually got Amélie to snort in a very un-ladylike manner.

“Oh my love. I believed everyone knows about this relationship, but you.”

She continued to pout and puff her cheeks as Amélie laughed, cursing her own obliviousness: she had miss at least six months of her own relationship. And she actually dreamed a relationship with the person she was apparently dating.

Feeling an idiotic smile on her lips, she leaned forward, pressing her face in Amélie’s chest.

“I’ll never live this down, am I?”

“Probably not.” Amélie looked at her with that smile she had been seeing the past few months, not realizing what exactly it meant.

So Lena actually tried to catch up on her relationship, finally kissing the woman of her dream. And with the firework in the street, her world exploded.


End file.
